Legendary Lovers
by TributeRusher
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico, Katniss y Peeta ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. Deberían estar felices, sin embargo es todo lo contrario. La relación de Katniss y Gale se ha enfriado y Peeta le ha dado la espalda. Un violento encuentro hará que dos personas se unan, aunque ambos pongan sus vidas en peligro así como de las personas que los rodean. Adaptación de En Llamas, ¡slash! (Geeta)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ok vengo a traer un nuevo fic y es importante que lean todas las notas que dejaré a partir de esta. Este fic estará adaptado a los acontecimientos de En Llamas aunque las cosas serán diferentes, ya que será Slash (pareja hombre-hombre) SI NO TE GUSTA EL SLASH, POR FAVOR NO LEAS. GRACIAS **

**Bien, uno de los puntos importantes ya está aclarado, siguen varios. **

**•Algunas partes serán tomadas igual a las del libro y, otros detalles de la adaptación cinematográfica.**

**•La pierna de Peeta la cual no fue amputada (es un detalle que me encanta y me basé en la adaptación cinematográfica, así podremos ver un Peeta fuerte en este fic como lo es en la película).**

**•El fic iniciará un tiempo antes de la amenaza por parte del Presidente Snow.**

**•La portada que pueden apreciar es totalmente hecho por su servidor, Josué alias TributeRusher.**

**•Las actualizaciones no serán constantes puesto que trabajo en otro fic titulado "**_Big Time Revenge_**" y en otro proyecto de ámbito personal.**

**•El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco será diferente ;) ustedes lo verán más adelante.**

**•Peeta no será tan "débil" (por así decirlo) Como lo es en el libro, sino más fuerte como en la película. Que sepa pelear.**

**Creo que con esto he acabado los puntos por esta vez. Me gustaría dedicar este fic a Feurs alias I Love KL que le encantó la idea del fic y que es un amigo especial para mí. Mi siempre buddy, Chris. A mi "**_Lover_**", Alma (gracias por aceptarme :* ). A mi **_Roja_**, sabes que te loveo muchísimo. Y por supuesto a un amigo al que le confié muchas cosas llamado Gerardo :)**

**Sin más, a leer. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**** 1**

Gale visualizó a la presa, tenía el arco listo para disparar una flecha mortífera para despellejar al animal y llevarlo a casa. Respiró una vez, sin provocar ruido. La presa era un conejo pequeño, de pelaje marrón y al parecer era joven y la carne era más tierna. Inspiro una vez más y soltó la cuerda. La flecha voló hasta clavársela en el ojo del conejillo. Había acertado.

Soltó un grito de triunfo y caminó hasta el animal. Le quitó la flecha del ojo y limpió la punta en el césped ya casi amarillento pues el otoño estaba cerca. Escuchó que las hojas crujieron a sus espaldas, e instantáneamente colocó una flecha sobre la cuerda y alistó el arco. Se volvió y apuntó, divisó a Katniss así que bajó su arma.

– Hola, Catnip.

– Hola, Gale – Katniss devolvió el saludo, ya llevaba en su mano derecha el arco de su padre y en su espalda el carcaj de flechas. Se acercó a Gale y los envolvió en un abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor el cuello del muchacho. Cuando se soltaron, el chico siguió con su tarea de limpiar a su presa –. Traje pan.

– Gracias – las cosas estaba frías entre ellos desde que Katniss había regresado de los Juegos del Hambre donde ganó junto a su trágico amante, Peeta. No les gustaba tocar el tema de conversación, pero no había novedades.

– Te ayudaré a cazar.

Katniss se alejó, buscando un animal al cuál pudiera clavarle una flecha en el ojo. Ella era más hábil con el arco que su amigo Gale, sin embargo ella trataba de enseñarle algunas técnicas para perfeccionar su habilidad. Vio un búho, y le disparó rápidamente.

Una hora más tarde, ambos tenían dos presas cada uno así que se decidieron sentar en el prado donde solían hacerlo antes de los previos acontecimientos. Katniss sacó de su bolso varias frutas y pan. Se los tendió a Gale, aunque los aceptó de mala gana.

– Catnip, hoy es mi día libre… ¿podrás cazar el resto de la semana para mi familia?

– Si. Ya lo sabes, no tengo nada más que hacer – respondió dando un mordisco a su manzana roja. Era dulce y jugosa, y el pan aún seguía caliente y el olor que emanaba hacia que las tripas le rugieran cual tigre hambriento.

Miro fijamente hacia las montañas, donde Gale le había dicho una vez que escaparan. Pero al parecer era demasiado tarde, porque Katniss ya era una pieza más en el tablero del Capitolio.

Después de un rato cazando, decidieron ir a recolectar hierbas y fruta. Gale se encaminó hacia el fresal y cosecho el arbusto, lo suficiente para quedárselo o vender al padre de Magde.

Katniss había recogido algunas plantas medicinales para su madre puesta que de vez en cuando, los habitantes iban para que su madre los sanara. Ya tenían una casa en mejores condiciones donde podía atender pacientes sin la preocupación de una casa pequeña.

Tenían en dinero necesario para comprar medicamentos, aunque nunca estaba mal tener plantas medicinales de reserva para hacer algún té o ungüento para sanar heridas menores.

Gale armó un par de trampas más en algunos lugares estratégicos donde sabía perfectamente que las creaturas del bosque ambulaban cuando no había rastro de humanos. Después fueron a pescar al lago.

Gale se quitó sus botas y subico un poco las mangas de sus pantalones para meterse unos metros al lago y poder pescar con mayor facilidad. Su amiga lo dejo unos minutos a solas, mientras recolectaba y cazaba un poco más. Aunque aquel día, los animales no estaba a su alcance. Vio una ardilla, y fue un segundo lo que tardo en atravesarle el ojo con una flecha.

Al regresar con la presa hacia el lago, Gale había pescado un par de peces. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó sus pantalones. Se puso las botas y caminó junto a Katniss a una roca donde descansaron cinco minutos.

– Deberíamos volver… – susurró Katniss, y su amigo sólo le asintió poniéndose de pie.

Escondieron sus armas en el árbol hueco y se encaminaron hacia el Distrito 12. Las cosas parecían transcurrir con la normalidad, los habitantes celebrarán porque había tenido un par de vencedores nuevos.

Sin embargo las cosas empezaban a salirse de control en los otros distritos. Aunque ellos no lo sabían. Cruzaron la alambrada y llegaron corriendo al Quemador, le compraron cuencos de sopa a Sae y vendieron una presa. Las demás, se las llevó Gale a su familia. Katniss disfrutaba más de la carne fresca, pero se dijo que era más importante que la comida la llevara Gale a su mesa que a la suya.

Comieron allí mismo en el Quemador, en el momento en que Sae les entregó el cuenco de sopa a los dos chicos. Decidieron vender los pescados a Sae, ya que tenían suficiente carne para alimentar a la familia de Gale.

* * *

– ¿Te quedarás en casa? – le preguntó Katniss cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Gale. El chico se encogió de hombros.

–Sí.

Entonces Katniss se fue.

Gale en realidad no se sentía realmente cómodo junto a ella, debido a todo lo que había ocurrido a causa de Peeta… «¡Peeta!» Pensó Gale con furia. Apretó los puños y salió de su casa.

Se dirigió a la Aldea de Vencedores, debía arreglar un asunto con el rubió. Allí estaba Peeta barriendo las hojas que había sobre la calle. Gale tenía su corazón trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora. «Mi relación con Katniss se vio afectada por él, por ese chico rubio que lo único que sabe hacer es hornear pan»

Peeta levantó la mirada cuando escucho la pisadas de Gale. Encarnó una ceja por el extraño comportamiento del amigo de Katniss. Cuando estuvo a menos de treinta centímetros, Gale tenía la mandíbula tensa y soltó un puñetazo sobre la barbilla del rubio.

Este dio un traspié y calló. Aturdido, escuchó lo que Gale le gritaba.

– ¡Eres un bueno para nada! – Gale soltó una patada en las costillas de Peeta. El chico gimió pero se armó de valor para golpear, hizo un movimiento con sus piernas y tiró a Gale.

Peeta se encimó sobre él, golpeando su cara. Gale puso su gran mano sobre la cara de Peeta obstruyéndola la vista y lo golpeó en el abdomen.

Gale era por mucho, más alto, grande y fuerte que Peeta. Los dos rodaron abre el duro concreto, golpeándose sus costados, provocándose heridas y moretones. El chico más grande ya estaba furioso, se puso sobre el más pequeño con sus brazos contra los hombros el rubio para impedir otro golpe.

Y fue como se aprovechó de la postura para golpearlo unas cuantas veces, no lo hacía con mucha fuerza pues no buscaba matarlo ni romperle la nariz. Sólo aplicaba la suficiente fuerza para sacar moretones.

– ¡Ya! – jadeaba Peeta con dificultad, cada golpe parecía ser aplicado con un tubo de metal pesado y muy denso.

Haymitch y Katniss salieron de sus respectivas casas para detener la pelea. El hombro tomó a Gale de la camisa y lo jaló, mientras Katniss ayudaba al chico a reincorporarse.

– ¡Es suficiente! – gritó Haymitch con enfado. Su aliento olía a alcohol, empero no estaba ebrio –. Ustedes dos… no los quiero ver cerca uno del otro. Katniss lleva a Peeta con tu madre y que le dé algo para los moretones, y tu – dijo apuntando a Gale –. Vendrás conmigo.

Cuando se distanciaron, Haymitch tomó por el cuello de la camina a Gale mientras caminaban, como si estuviera obligándolo a caminar.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Haymitch con postura agresiva.

Gale ahora comenzaba a experimentar el sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que no se resistía a la forma en que Haymitch lo obligaba a avanzar.

– Él.

– ¿Él? – preguntó Haymitch con un toque de humor en su voz –. Já. No sé qué le ves de malo.

– Arruinó mi relación con Katniss – replicó.

Entonces Haymitch salió de sus casillas por la actitud del chico, así que lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujó hasta una pared.

– Peeta estaba dispuesto a morir por Katniss, sacrificaría todo con tal de que ella esté bien – el chico abrió los ojos, desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ya no tenía que discutirle. Pero a partir de la explicación por parte del menos todo había cambiado, la perspectiva que tenía Gale hacia Peeta dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

– Mejor ve a casa – surgió, y Gale asintió sin poder procesar la información.

* * *

Prim y la señora Everdeen ayudaron a bajar la hinchazón de los moretones que tenía Peeta en la cara. Estaba serio, no hablaba a menos que diera las gracias. Sonreía de vez en cuando. Katniss observaba los movimientos de su madre, y de Prim. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

Katniss cuando besó a Gale días después de las fiestas que se realizaron en el distrito 12. Y entonces se puso a divagar. Cuando Prim y su madre terminaron con Peeta, el chico se fue agradeciendo a las chicas.

La señora Everdeen se acercó a Katniss, quien estaba inmóvil como un tronco.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Discusión entre Gale y Peeta – respondió.

– ¿Discusión? Más bien diría que una pelea…

– Hablaré con Gale – y se puso de pie, encaminándose a su habitación.

* * *

La noche cayó con rapidez, y una silueta caminaba por la Aldea de Vencedores. Con el dorso de su mano, la persona tocó la puerta de Peeta Mellark. Nadie vivía en la casa del chico, más que él. A su familia no le gustó la nueva vida alejada de la zona comercial de Distrito, por lo que Peeta (queriendo alejarse de la bruja de su madre) se mudó sólo. De vez en cuando su padre lo visitaba, aunque Peeta extrañamente disfrutaba la soledad de su enorme casa.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Gale.

– ¿Vienes a romperme la nariz en esta ocasión?

Gale no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos grises se veían hermosos a la luz de la noche, parecidos a la luna llena en su mayor esplendor.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Peeta se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta un poco más. Gale entró y sintió la calidez de una fogata próxima, se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en un perchero. La casa daba un olor a pan recién horneado, las tripas de Gale hicieron un ruido al aspirar el aire. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, ni siquiera siendo gentil con Gale. No estaba furioso, ya que no le tenía rencor a nadie pero si se sentía molesto con él.

– ¿Quieres? – de pronto, el rubio apareció en la mesa cortando el pan que yacía sobre una bandeja de madera.

Gale le negó con la cabeza.

– Ya comí – le respondió, con igual frialdad en su tono de voz. Peeta le dio un mordisco al trozo de pan y se sentó. Gale aún estaba de pie, frente a la fogata admirando la danza de las llamas.

Ninguno de los hablaban, ¿que esperaban para romper el silencio?

– Quería ofrecerte una disculpa… – terminó la frase con un hilo de voz, se aclaró la garganta –. Uhm, no se como comenzar, generalmente no hago esto con todas las personas.

– Tómate tu tiempo – mencionó Peeta.

Gale seguía estudiando el movimiento de la danza del fuego, no sabía como comenzar una disculpa después de haber realizado daño físico a una persona con muchos sentimientos. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que Peeta era de las personas que tienen los sentimientos más reales. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, en sus azules ojos expresivos.

– Peeta… ¿me perdonas? – comenzó con voz débil –. En realidad no era mi intención hacerte daño, sólo que… – Gale empezaba a tartamudear y hablar con rapidez –. Te culpé por la fría relación que tengo por Katniss, ya sabes… por los juegos y todo por lo que pasaron ustedes dos. Y quería desahogarme… te culpé por todo.

– Calma, no me iré de aquí – dijo entre risas el rubio. Gale le respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad.

Peeta nunca había visto una del amigo de Gale puestos que generalmetpnte sólo sonreía al lado de Katniss.

– Fuiste como… mi medio de desahogo. Hasta qué Haymitch dijo que estabas dispuesto a morir por ella.

Peeta no sabía que decir… y si comenzaba a hablar se atoraría y tropezaría con sus propias palabras.

– Ya, no ocurrió nada. Son unos moretones simplemente – trató de suavizar la situación, podía ver el rostro de Gale y su comportamiento.

– ¿Simples moretones? Casi rompo tu nariz…

– Se curarán.

Gale sonrió forzadamente, solamente levantó la comisura de sus labios.

– Ya sé, hagamos una promesa – Gale arqueó una ceja aún sin comprender lo que decía Peeta –. Trataremos de olvidar lo que ocurrió… y no sé, tratar de ser amigos.

– ¿Tu y yo? ¿Amigos? – preguntó Gale mientras Peeta se encogía de hombros.

– Podemos intentarlo.

– Quizá.

– Las oportunidades no siempre están allí, Gale.

Gale sonrió. Le era extraño a Peeta que el chico serio estuviera esbozando una sonrisa real como aquella. Entonces el chico de ojos grises lo meditó unos segundos.

«¿Por qué no tener un amigo masculino?» Pensó Gale ya que su única amistad era Katniss, no podía hablar de todos los temas con ella, sería extraño.

– Hum, claro. Amigos – dijo Gale.

– Amigos.

Después de unos minutos de estar en silencio absoluto, Gale aceptó un trozo de pan recién horneado junto a una taza de té de manzanilla que había preparado Peeta. Se sentía extraño, como si fueran enemigos. De vez en cuando, intercambiaban miradas.

Cada vez, Gale se sentía más culpable de la apariencia de Peeta. No había forma de Retroceder el tiempo y no haber tenido el conflicto.

De cualquier forma, Gale había abusado de su fuerza contra Peeta.

– ¿Y que se supone que hacen los amigos? – Gale fue el que rompió el silencio con esa pregunta.

– No lo sé – contestó Peeta encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de la silla. Caminó hasta la cocina mientras Gale disfrutaba de su merienda.

– Nunca he tenido una relación con un chico que es casi de mi edad, me siento extraño. Sólo debo acostumbrarme.

– ¿En serio? – Peeta ya había regresado de la cocina.

Gale masticó el pan y tragó antes de responder a la pregunta del rubio.

– Enserio. Ni siquiera en la escuela.

Y fue así como comenzaron a hablar de sus compañeros que tenían en la escuela. Gale ya tenía dieciocho años por lo que ya no asistía a la escuela, sino trabajaba en las minas y era una actividad que preocupaba a todas las personas desde el incidente que mató al padre de Katniss.

– Debo irme – Gale no decía oraciones largas, y Peeta se esmeraba en tocar un tema de conversación que hiciera fluir la comunicación entre ellos. Lo hacía a la perfección, era un don nato de él. Empero Gale aún se resistía.

Gale se levantó y agradeció a Peeta por la merienda. Se colocó su abrigo y abrió la puerta principal para salir. La voz de Peeta interrumpió sus acciones, el chico se volvió y vio que el chico de ojos azules corría desde la cocina con algo envuelto en tela blanca. Tendió el "paquete" hacia Gale, este recibiéndolo.

Sus dedos hieren contacto con el material suave y caliente. Pan. Gale arqueó una ceja.

– Para tu familia – explicó –. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse.

Gale sonrió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta. Encaminándose a su casa. Sonrió para si en medio de la oscuridad al imaginarse la expresión de su familia al llegar, y ver que en sus manos llevaba una hogaza de pan recién horneado.

Y sintió lo mismo que experimentó Katniss en aquella tormenta hace varios años: esperanza.

* * *

**Este fue el primer capítulo de este fic, ya sé que no estuvo tan emocionante pero recuerden que es el comienzo. ¡ME ENCANTARÍA VER UN REVIEW SUYO! No es necesario estar registrado para hacerlo, no los quita más de dos minutos. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un beso.**

**– **_Josué, TributeRusher._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron hasta la fecha, me pusieron como loco poder ver su opinión acerca de la historia. Pondré lo mejor de mí para redactar cada capítulo de la historia. He pensado que no puede acabar esta adaptación de En Llamas, y extenderlo hasta Sinsajo, pero eso se dará con el paso del tiempo y con la recepción del fic. **

**Antes que nada, les agradezco de nuevo a todos Los lectores pero en especial a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios: **Roja**, **I Love KL**, **Paola**, **gatitokar95**, **gerryongerald**, **Luis**, **Dulce**, **Lover**, **sleepyforever123**, ****(Al parecer una persona quiso ser anónima pero aun así estas aquí dentro ;]) Este capítulo es para ustedes en especial. **

**Sin más, a leer c: nos leemos al final**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Peeta caminaba por las calles del Distrito 12 con un suéter ligero, el otoño ya había llegado al distrito provocando que las primeras hojas de los árboles cayeran y que el césped. Las personas conversaban por lo bajo, las cosas aún estaban tranquilas por aquí. Era sábado por la mañana, de vez en cuando se encontraba con Gale mientras salía de la minería. Ya habían pasado dos semanas después de su violento encuentro. Su relación amistosa iba progresando con rapidez aunque sólo se hayan topado unas cuantas horas, incluso minutos.

Pero el factor de aceleraba su relación era que ambos ponían de su parte. Los moretones de Peeta estaban desapareciendo ya que Prim se encargaba de ponerle un ungüento casero todos los días. Peeta disfrutaba del clima, sin embargo el aire dentro del distrito no era muy puro como muchos hubieran deseado.

Peeta caminó frente a la panadería de su familia, ni siquiera los volteó a ver al sentir la mirada de sus hermanos y de su padre. Sentía tristeza por la forma en que su madre se había despedido de él, y para terminar la situación no quisieron vivir con él nunca más en el Aldea de los Vencedores. Se encaminó hacia su vivienda, a disfrutar de la soledad. Aquellas mañanas eran tediosas, sólo horneaba y decoraba pasteles para regalarlos a la gente pobre de la Veta.

Al llegar, puso leña en la chimenea y encendió el fuego. No tenía nada interesante en que trabajar, pero el ayudar a la gente que apenas tiene para sobrevivir fue lo que le impulsó a hornear pan. Después de tener alrededor de diez hogazas grandes de pan, las metió en un canasto y las repartió entre las familias que peligraban más en morirse de hambre. Después hizo otra donde de pan e hizo otro recorrido.

La noche cayó con rapidez, y Peeta ya se sentía satisfecho con sus buenas acciones. Se quitó su abrió y lo dejó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta principal. Vio el reloj de la cocina.

«8 p.m.» pensó «Gale ya salió de la minería» Sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente se dio cuenta que pensaba mucho en su amigo Gale. Sacudió la cabeza, era totalmente extraño. Cada hora circulaba un pensamiento acerca del chico. Horneó otra hogaza de pan y la dejó envuelta en tela para conservar el calor. Decidió que debía olvidarse de él y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Abrió las ventanas, se quitó su ropa y se puso un pijama. Metió su cuerpo bajo las calientes y se sintió un poco culpable puesto que muchas familias no tenían siquiera con que cubrirse del cercano frío…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta principal. No era difícil alcanzar a percibir los sonidos, puesto que estaba tan sola que los ruidos viajaban en ondas sonoras que provocaban eco entre las habitaciones. Se levantó de su cama y se talló los ojos, tratando de desaparecer rastro de sueño. ¡Era domingo! Exclamó dentro de su cabeza. Con alegría, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo sin temor a tropezar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Gale.

– Peeta. Pensé que tu…

– Adelante.

Gale pasó, la mañana si era fría. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero y Peeta lo invitó a sentarse. El caminó hasta la cocina y regreso con dos grandes hogazas de pan envueltas en una tela. Se las tendió a Gale. El muchacho rechazó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

– Déjame ayudarte, Gale – pidió Peeta –. Eso hacen los amigos.

– No, Peeta. Nos has ayudado con pan toda la semana.

– Gale, es sólo pan…

– No es "sólo pan" para mi familia. Un "no" es un "no".

– Entonces te acompañaré a cazar – soltó Peeta, su amigo abrió muchos los ojos, sin comprender lo que Peeta decía al cabo de unos segundos –. Si no puedo entregarte pan, al menos puedo ayudarte a cazar.

Gale lo pensó unos minutos, después esbozó una sonrisa y asintió ligeramente en con la cabeza. Peeta fue a cambiarse a su habitación rápidamente con lo que creyó que estaría cómodo para caminar todo un día en el bosque y se puso su abrigo.

Peeta cerró la puerta principal con cerrojo y se encaminaron a la alambrada. El rubio había cargado con dos piezas pequeñas de pan que ocultó perfectamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Gale le explicó como atravesar la alambrada, el entró primero para mostrarle cómo hacerlo y posterior cruzó Peeta.

– Quizá haya peligros en el bosque – Gale había comenzado a alertar a su amigo de las posibles criaturas que se encontraría, sin embargo Peeta lo interrumpió:

– Gale, cálmate. Ya he estado en un bosque anteriormente – explicó Peeta con una risita, refiriéndose a los Juegos. Sin pensarlo, Gale sonrió. La actitud de Peeta y la forma de tomar las circunstancias lo hacían sonreír a menudo involuntariamente.

Se adentraron en el espeso bosque, cada paso una hoja que cayó de un árbol crujía. Gale era silencioso aún con las hojas. Peeta era todo lo contrario. Todavía el más alto no se preocupa a puesto que no había recogido las armas del tronco hueco.

Cuando llegaron al tronco, Gale buscó sus armas: un carcaj de flechas y un arco. Caminaron entre los árboles, el bosque ya era más frondoso. Peeta contemplaba, hasta que produjo mucho ruido y ahuyentaba las presas. Su amigo soltó una carcajada y se detuvo en seco, Peeta chico contra su espalda y dio un traspié.

– Peeta, haces mucho ruido – dijo entre carcajadas –. Mira, pisa así – le mostró una técnica para caminar la cual le hacia sus pisadas menos ruidosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Peeta aprendió un poco la técnica y la puso en práctica. Gale preparó el arco listo para disparar, derribó dos ardillas y les cargó.

– Eres rápido con el arco. No sabía que eras bueno – le dijo Peeta por lo bajó, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Sin embargo Peeta tenía un efecto sobre las personas, ese efecto de alegrar el día con una simple sonrisa o una mirada, de desaparecer la tensión en el aire e impulsar te a sonreír. En pocas palabras, alejaba todas las penas y te hacia sacar lo mejor de ti.

– Katniss es la mejor. Ella trata de enseñarme lo mejor que puede, pero es su don natural.

Peeta ayudó a recolectar, mientras Gale derribaba unas presas más y revisaba si sus trampas habían cazado a un animal. Al medio día, ya tenían nueve presas y frutos así como variedad de verduras para llevar a la mesa de Gale. El chico alto pensó como mostrarle más la vida de cazador a Peeta. Así que se embarcó en buscar dos presas más y recolectar aún más.

– ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente? – preguntó Peeta al contabilizar las presas.

Gale sudaba un poco, aunque la mañana había sido fría y con nubes grises en el cielo. Las nubes eran densas y el cielo no se despejaría, calculó Gale con sólo mirar el cielo.

– No. Te mostraré la vida de un cazador – explicó mirando a Peeta directamente a los ojos, se perdió en el color azul de su mirada. Es atractivo, se dijo Gale. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea.

Después de pensarlo, mil recuerdos de Peeta en los Juegos bombardearon la cabeza de Gale desconcentrándolo de su tarea primordial. Una presa esquivó la flecha que disparó y esta rebotó sobre una gran roca. La divisó de nuevo y le disparó. Recogió la flecha que había rebotado en la roca y después a la presa que yacía muerta sobre el alto césped.

Gale le indicó a Peeta que otras frutas y verduras debían recolectar mientras cazaba una última presa. Por fin, después de quince minutos atravesó el ojo de un conejo grande y sonrió ante ello. Peeta y él se encontraron en un árbol donde habían acordado.

– Y… ¿cómo vive un cazador? – preguntó Peeta con una sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en su rostro.

– Te lo mostraré después de caminar un par de kilómetros hacia allá – respondió Gale señalando un punto donde los árboles eran cada vez más frondosos. Peeta hizo una mueca y asintió ligeramente.

Caminaron por el claro hasta llegar a un punto donde Gale creyó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del Distrito 12. Ya no se veía absolutamente nada de la ciudad así que decidieron detenerse allí.

– Bien, aquí nos quedaremos.

Se sentaron en una roca, y tomaron aire. Gale podía sentir como la energía y la vida del bosque lo abrazaba. Él podía ser como era realmente, sin ningún disfraz que lo cubriera. Pensó en una posibilidad no tan remota, ser un mejor amigo para Peeta. Aunque ese momento sentía que ya lo eran desde hacía años. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió para sí. Comprendió como se sentía Katniss en los Juegos, al no querer entablar una amistad con Peeta por temor a perderlo en el transcurso.

Se puso en los zapatos de Katniss: Peeta tenía muchas cualidades, era una buena persona, caritativa dulce, amable. A cualquiera que trabara amistad con él y tuviera que morir uno de los dos, por supuesto que dolería su pérdida. Es por ello que su amiga sacó las bayas en los Juegos para evitar el dolor de la pérdida que le hubiera causado.

Una pérdida, ya había experimentado Gale con la muerte de su padre y una segunda con su estrecha amistad que tenía con Katniss. Volvió a mirada a Peeta y sintió una chispa en su interior, una chispa extraña que había surgido en su corazón.

Tenía dos opciones, dejar que su relación con Peeta fluyera o evitar que la confianza se propague. Debía decidirlo de forma inmediata…

– Bien, te enseñaré como encender una hoguera – mencionó Gale sonriéndole a la vez.

Gale tomó la decisión de mostrarse como es en realidad sin rodeos, todos esos factores que influyeron fue la actitud de Peeta después de esa pelea.

Recolectó leña que había a sus alrededores y le mostró como encender fuego. Peeta tardó un poco pero lo logro después de intento tras intento fallido.

– ¡Excelente! – exclamó Gale al ver humo y después fuego. Con un cuchillo, despellejó a las presas más recientes.

– Gale… eso es repugnante – escupió Peeta al presenciar la escena.

Gale río.

– Uhm, estoy acostumbrado – respondió –. Además disfrutarás de buena carne.

Atravesó a las presas con un palillo y las acomodó de forma que se asarán en el fuego. Peeta se recargó sobre una roca. Gale lo acompañó más tarde, inconscientemente se sentó muy pegado de Peeta.

Para ambos le era extraño sentirse cómodos mientras pasaban tiempo juntos. Peeta sentía algo extraño, como una atracción poderosa hacia Gale, y viceversa.

– Peeta… ¿cómo fueron los Juegos? – Bum. Era la primera vez que Gale preguntaba algo similar, hasta para él le pareció extraño.

– No tengo palabras para explicar lo que sufrí… fueron horribles – el tragó saliva –. Al principio desaparecí que Katniss había muerto en el baño de sangre. Escuche los cañones… y algo se aceleró dentro de mí.

Peeta cerró los ojos, evitando que una lágrima viajara por su mejilla hasta caer en el césped. Pero lo fue imposible.

– Me encontraron los profesionales, preparados para matarme. No tenía nada, así que elevé mis manos y surgió una idea dentro de su cabeza: él nos ayudará a encontrarla. Me lo dijeron, y yo asentí. Sólo quería verla una vez más – Gale sintió como un alfiler en su corazón que molestaba, ¿por qué? –. Después ocurrió el encuentro, las rastrevíspulas… Cato me hizo un corte en la pierna pero los médicos y su tecnología pudieron salvarla. Al morir Cato, creímos que ganaríamos los dos. Empero cambiaron las reglas…

"Estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de que volviera a ver a Prim, a su madre, a ti… – terminó con un hilo de voz al referirse a Gale –. Pensé que me dispararía, pero sacó las bayas y los obligó a coronarnos vencedores a ambos,

"Después me enteré de que todo lo relacionado con los 'trágicos amantes' había sido un engaño por parte de ella. Me rompió el corazón…

"Todo este tiempo, las festividades, han sido pura actuación. Al parecer todo lo que sentía ha desaparecido con es traición…

Gale escuchó en atención cada palabra de Peeta, y cuando dijo su última frase, el alfiler que sentía en su pecho desapareció automáticamente.

– Y-yo te juzgué, Peeta. Mientras estaban en los Juegos – comenzó Gale –. L-lo siento de verdad – se tranquilizó y continuó hablando –. Sentí celos de ti cuando veía en las pantallas cada afecto y cada beso que compartían… y… no merezco tu amistad.

El muchacho se levantó y miró hacia el interior del bosque. Peeta se puso de pie y se acercó a él, fue increíble como Gale se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Peeta iban más allá de una simple amistad.

– ¿Es posible que dos personas que apenas se conocen crean que han sido amigos desde siempre? – preguntó Gale, con su vista enfocada hacia las profundidades del bosque.

– No lo sé. Quizá esas dos personas tengan más en común de lo creen – respondió Peeta.

«No. No sólo es un amigo para mi…» Pensó Peeta al intercambiar una confortable mirada con los ojos penetrantes de Gale.

– Vamos a comer – ambos comieron las presas cuando estuvieron asadas. Gale compartió de su botella de agua y Peeta daba traguitos.

No hubo más conversación entre ellos hasta que Peeta abrió la boca y hablo.

– ¿Y cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

Gale tragó el bocado y respondió.

– Cazar, hacer trampas… ¿y el tuyo?

– Creo que ya está muy claro que hornear pan… – Peeta recordó que había cargado con dos hogazas pequeñas de pan dentro de su bolsillo. Los sacó y le tendió uno a Gale –. Tómalo – insistió hasta que su amigo accedió –. Además pinto cuadros.

– Eso es nuevo, pero debí suponerlo por tu camuflaje en la Arena – Peeta sonrió –. Me gustaría ver tus obras algún día, si me lo permites…

– Por supuesto – contestó el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, con sus ojos iluminados.

– ¿Qué te parece si yo te enseño a cazar y tú me enseñas a pintar o a hornear?

Por aquella propuesto, Peeta asintió y ambos sonrieron.

– Vamos, es hora de regresar.

Primero dejaron las presas en casa de Gale y cuando Peeta se iba a ir, Gale le dijo a su madre que acompañaría a Peeta hasta su casa. De vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores, hablaron más acerca de la casa y algunos relatos de Gale que le eran divertidos al chico rubio.

Peeta entró a su casa y Gale le acompañó. Agradeció su entretenido día y le entregó el pan que a un principio había horneado.

– Es tu paga por soportarme – bromeo Peeta y aceptó Gale.

Lo inesperado ocurrió unos segundos después. Gale dejó rápidamente el sobre la mesa y envolvió a Peeta entre sus brazos, juntándolo a su cuerpo fornido. Después lo besó, acuchado su labio inferior entre los suyos, abriéndose paso entre sus dientes y tocando la lengua de Peeta con suavidez.

Un fuego infernal los envolvió mientras compartían ese beso, la chispa que había aparecido alguna vez dentro de sus corazones, se había convertido en un incendio incontrolable. Era como si millones de voltios recorrieran sus huesos y así paso erizara los finos vellos de su piel. El fuego elevó la temperatura de la sangre de Peeta, le burbujeaba en las venas. La presión en los labios de Gale contra los de Peeta era intensa, apasionada, inexplicable.

Tenían los ojos cerrados. Peeta pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gale, enredó sus dedos en su oscuro cabello mientras lo atraía más hacia él. Gale abrió los ojos y se separó del rubio finalizando el beso. Ambos estaban en shock por lo que había ocurrido.

– P-Peeta… estoy t-tan avergonzado – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su casa en la Veta.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? Quizá algunos me digan: vas muy rápido en el progreso de su relación o cosas similares, sin embargo así surgió en mi cabeza y no irán tan deprisa como piensas, habrá altas y bajas. Cualquier duda relacionada, pueden mandarme un PM o plantearla allí mismo en un review :3 yo con gusto la responderé._**

**_Me encantaría y me volvería loco al ver de nuevo sus reviews así como de los otros lectores, no sean tímidos aquí no serán juzgados. No les lleva más de dos minutos escritorio un pequeño comentario, me animan para continuar ;) _**

**_Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de su Navidad c: nos vemos el próximo año con una nueva actualización. _**

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!_**

**_– _**_Josué, TributeRusher_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis sensuales readers :)! Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso Año Nuevo, lleno de alegria y pues de mis mejores deseos para ustedes!**

**Al parecer les esta agradando este fic y eso me fascina porque trabajo en ello con sudor y lágrimas, ah(? Espero que estén leyendo todas las notas :3**

**No hay mucho que agregar, aunque agradezco a todos mis readers pero en especial a **ThoriCabrt**, **GerryonGerald**, **gatitokar95**, , ** **, **I Love KL**, **Julia**, **Kahayo** por sus hermosos reviews. Este capítulo es para ustedes ;3**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer (nos vemos abajo)**

* * *

******CAPÍTULO 3**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el "accidente" entre Peeta y Gale. Se habían distanciado, ¿cómo es posible que una amistad que progresé con fluidez pueda destruirse en cuestión de segundos? Esta pregunta se la realizaba Peeta cientos de veces. Hubo días en los que estaba molesto consigo, pero no dejaba su tarea de repartir pan a las familias.

Cuando la última casa por repartir estaba próxima, se detuvo en seco al ver que había dejado hasta el final a la familia Hawthorne. Sintió un golpe en corazón, probablemente había perdido a su nuevo amigo por ese estúpido beso. Su ritmo cardíaco aumento, junto con la respiración. Se sentía raro, ¿acaso estaba nervioso?

Tocó la puerta de la familia Hawthorne y abrió una mujer. Ella le sonrió al chico.

– Señora Hawthorne, aquí está una hogaza de pan – lo cierto era que, siempre les dejaba una ración mayor a la familia de Gale que a las otras a las que repartía pan. Era instinto de sobreprotección pues, cuando amasaba la pasta nunca calculaba las proporciones exactas para esta familia. Siempre hacia la hogaza de pan un poco más gran, inconscientemente.

Después de cinco minutos, Peeta se retiró de la casa de la familia Hawthorne. Sintió alivio, en parte. Pero en otra, remordimiento. Extrañaba rotundamente entregarle a Gale la hogaza de pan después de un día de trabajo pesado en las minas.

Al llegar a casa, arrojó su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, con Gale por haberlo besado, ¡por haber quebrantado su amistad! Sin más, comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Ese día era domingo, y Gale estaba cazando en el bosque junto con Katniss. Sintieron una oleada de aire frío, puesto que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y quería decir que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Ambos cazaban en completo silencio, Gale se sentía incómodo estando junto a Katniss. Él había besado al chico que besó a Katniss cientos de veces en la arena. Sintió que eso le traería muchos problemas a Katniss, así que mejor no articuló ni pío. Al regresar con presas suficientes, la tormenta ya se había desatado en el distrito 12. Era medio día, pero el cielo estaba tan gris y oscuro por las nubes espesas que ocultaban el cielo, que parecía como si fuera más tarde.

Gale entró a su casa, exhausto por el día de caza.

– Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo cazando con Katniss.

– No, la tormenta nos atrapó – respondió Gale. Se moría de hambre, así que se acercó a la mesita donde solían comer y vio una hogaza de pan al centro, envuelta en la tela.

Un sentimiento parecido al deseo surgió en el pecho de Gale, junto con una apuñalada a su corazón.

«¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?» se preguntó Gale reprimiendo la lágrima que estaba a punto de emerger de uno de sus ojos.

Apretó la mandíbula y con todo el dolor del universo, tomó un trozo de pan. Al pasarlo, sintió como si fuera pan mágico. Ese dolor y punzón que sentía en el pecho desapareció al instante. Cerró los ojos, y recordó aquel otro día de la pelea con Peeta y el pan de esperanza que le entregó sin remordimientos.

No. No podía perder a Peeta, no como perdió a Katniss.

Salió de su casa y estaba listo para encaminarse a la Aldea de los Vencedores pero se detuvo, en medio de la tormenta empapando su cuerpo porque a lo lejos, estaba Peeta en medio de la calle. Se miraron a los ojos, entre el viento y la lluvia. Sus cabellos caían por la frente, pero no interrumpieron esa mirada. Algo trataban de trasmitir, pero no fue así ya que Gale se dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo a la alambrada… adentrándose al bosque para gritar sin que nadie más lo escuchara, para sentir la libertad que tanto disfrutaba.

Se adentró cada vez más al bosque, teniendo en cuenta que Peeta seguía sus pasos. Se veían relámpagos y los truenos eran potentes.

Llegaron lo más lejos que pudieron de la alambrada y fue cuando Gale soltó un grito que salió desde su alma. Peeta también gritó. Después el chico más alto se volvió hacia Peeta y caminó hasta él, separados por varios metros de distancia.

– Ya sé que es tarde para pedir disculpas, pero lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? – Gritaba Peeta y Gale no pudo distinguir si en verdad estaba llorando –. ¡Lo siento!

Gale mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin ver a Peeta. Se dio media vuelta y miró hacia el horizonte cubierto por una tormenta de fuerza impresionante. Sintió como si millones de cuchillas se enterrarán en todo su pecho. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su cara, levantó la barbilla hacia el cielo y permitió que las imparables gotas de lluvia refresquen su cara. Si, ya estaba empapado, sin embargo disfrutaba la sensación de millones de gotas caer sobre su cuerpo.

– ¡Lo siento, Gale!

Cada disculpa que soltaba Peeta era otra daga más, otro golpe con puño de acero.

– Gale… discúlpame.

Peeta lloraba sin parar. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, aunque estuviera un tanto claro no quería que Gale lo mirada llorar. Entonces Peeta encontró sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando Gale se volvió para verlo, y le dirigió una hermosa mirada gris llena de lágrima.

– Sólo discúlpame, discúlpame porque te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti… – le temblaba la mandíbula al hablar y sentía un nudo en la garganta –. No puedo pensar en nada o en nadie sin que estés presente en mi cabeza… no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo respirar sin ti… yo sólo… te quiero… ¡TE QUIERO!

Y sin pensarlo, Gale lo volvió a besar tomando la cara de Peeta entre sus manos. Fue duro, apasionado. Entre la lluvia. Esta vez, ambos ya conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– No sabía lo que sentía por ti, Peeta. Hasta aquel beso – le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

* * *

Se ocultaron en una cueva y se sentaron muy juntos. Sin hablar, sólo miraban el gran hoyo de la cueva y como se movía el pastizal por la potencia del viento. La atmósfera estaba tensa entre ellos. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo antes de que el otro se percatara. Se escuchaba la respiración en las paredes de la cueva. Y cuando estuvieron alrededor de media hora en completo silencio, Peeta se levantó del piso con la sangre hirviéndole por las venas.

Estaba decidido a salir de la cueva aunque el clima estuviera peligroso. Gale se percató de ello y al instante se puso de pie, llegando hasta Peeta agarrando por su brazo.

– No. – Dijo Gale mientras Peeta buscó la penetrante mirada de Gale.

– ¿Se supone que así estaremos? – repuso Peeta en un tono golpeado –. ¿Nos besaremos y nos dejaremos de hablar?

Gale soltó el brazo de Peeta y las escondió en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se encontró de hombros ante la última pregunta del chico ojiazul.

– Es extraño – murmuró Gale y se volvió a sentar en la cueva –. Y en verdad algo dentro de mí quiere esto, como no te das una idea.

Peeta se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos, con una postura recta y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados. Después evaluó sus opciones y se acercó a Gale, se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Gale elevó su barbilla y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Peeta, le dirigió una sonrisa y sintió que la confianza regresaba nuevamente.

– ¿Cómo se supone que debemos ser…? – comenzó Gale.

– Debemos ser nosotros mismos. Sin mentiras – Peeta le sonrió al tiempo en que interrumpió a Gale.

Gale le asintió. Aún se sentían incómodos, pero eso era normal en toda relación que había alcanzado tal nivel como al que llegaron.

Peeta se levantó cuando la tormenta llegó a su fin. Gale estaba pensativo cuando acompañó hasta la salida de la cueva su nuevo… ¿amante? Imaginó las cosas que podrían hacer juntos y después, como un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Gale, su cuerpo se deshizo de la tensión acumulada en sus hombros. El chico de mirada gris salió de la cueva y divisó a Peeta a unos diez metros de distancia, encaminándose a la alambrada.

Gale corrió hasta él y casi por instinto, lo tomo de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Peeta. El rubio se detuvo en seco, conmocionado por el acto reciente de Gale. Cuando buscó los ojos de Gale, ya tenía una sonrisa en su semblante.

– No soy tan inexperto en el tema, ¿sabes?

– Y yo no soy tan experto – con eso, ambos sonrieron.

Y caminaron con lentitud.

– Quiero hacer las cosas bien – soltó Gale. Peeta se puso frente de él. Posteriormente Gale atrajo a Peeta a su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la cadera. El ojiazul rodeó el cuello del chico más alto con sus brazos. Después Gale se inclinó y lo besó.

– Y este es un buen comienzo.

* * *

Decidieron ir a la casa de Peeta, pues ahí había soledad. Buscaban conocerse mejor, pero no lo lograrían en el centro de la ciudad. El chico rubio abrió la puerta de su casa, y ambos entraron. La lluvia había provocado que la temperatura descendiera con rapidez, así que Peeta se dispuso a encender la chimenea. Mientras él trabajaba en el fuego, Gale caminó por toda la casa, examinándola.

– Te debes sentir muy sólo – soltó Gale sin pensar, y después de arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

– A veces. Es una casa muy grande y para una sola persona… creo que es demasiado.

Peeta tomó la mano de Gale y lo condujo por las escaleras.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunta Gale.

– Dijiste que alguna vez querías ver mis obras de arte… pues – Peeta abrió una puerta y para sorpresa de Gale, había lienzos por toda la habitación. Algunos cuadros ya estaban terminados, y eran los que se encontraban colgados por los muros. Había obras que estaban en proceso, y se encontraban aún en los caballetes.

Gale entró, admirando los hermosos colores con los que Peeta había plasmado momentos de la vida real. Gale observó un cuadro donde su compañero plasmó una imagen de la Cornucopia donde había sobrevivido en los Juegos del Hambre. Allí se alzaba el cuerno con veinticuatro tributos alrededor de ella, esperando a que el gong diera comienzo a la matanza. El chico de cabello oscuro se quedó mirando con atención el cuadro, estaba colgado en el muro.

– Lo recuerdas con exactitud…

– Sí. Los dolorosos recuerdos ya son parte de mí, desgraciadamente.

Salen de la habitación y Peeta le da un recorrido por su casa a Gale.

– Tienes muy buena vida…

– No la tenía, hasta ahora – intercambian una mirada y sonríen –. Vamos, debo hablar contigo seriamente – con esa última frase, la sonrisa de Gale desapareció repentinamente de su cara.

Bajan las escaleras en completo silencio. De pronto, una preocupación venenosa aparece en la garganta de Gale formando un nudo. Sintió miedo, ¿qué pasaría si Peeta cambiara de parecer con todos esos acontecimientos?

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, el calor del fuego viajaba hasta los sillones. Por la preocupación y los nervios que experimento Gale, su cuerpo produjo sudor. El calor que emanaba la chimenea no ayudaba mucho a Gale en el ámbito de evitar a toda costa la transpiración. Sin embargo las gotas de sudor frío ya habían viajado por toda su espalda, y una gota cayó por su frente.

– Peeta… yo te quiero. Me di cuenta de ello estas últimas semanas que pasamos separados. No podía estar sin ti – farfullaba Gale –. Si no quieres intentar tan siquiera un tiempo lo nuestro, comprenderé. Pero será mejor que lo digas ahora antes de que sea más doloroso…

– Ssht. Ssht. Gale, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? – Peeta lo tranquilizó con esa sonrisa angelical –. Bien, sólo debemos ser cautelosos… no debemos permitir que nadie se entere de esto. Será complicado, pero no debemos dejar que eso nos separé.

Gale le asintió. Extrañamente ya sabía que eso debían guardarlo entre ellos por un tiempo.

– Y dejemos eso a un lado – dijo Peeta calmando la tensión en el aire –. Debes dejar que horneé pan para tu familia.

– No, Peeta. Yo debo cuidar a mi familia y…

– ¿Por qué no permites que alguien más ayude? Si supera cazar, lo haría – inquirió Peeta –. Por favor, sólo quiero ayudar. ¡No sirvo de nada!

– Peeta…

– ¡No sirvo de nada, sólo soy un estorbo! – alzó la voz, e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– No eres un estorbo, Peeta – Gale acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano –. Bien, podrás hornear pan para mi familia, aunque debes acompañarme a cazar todos los domingos sin excepción.

– De acuerdo. Supongo que será divertido.

Después de unos minutos, Peeta le propuso a Gale enseñarle a hornear hogazas de pan. El muchacho accedió y se pusieron manos a la obra. Con sus fuertes y tonificados brazos, no le fue muy complicado a Gale amasar la pasta. Después de un rato, Peeta propuso hacer una hogaza de pan dulce. Se estaban divirtiendo.

– ¿Ya agregaste el harina? – preguntó Peeta mientras revisaba el horno y verificaba que los panes se esponjaran.

– Ven a comprobarlo tú mismo – respondió Gale. Cuando se acercó a molde, Peeta arqueó una ceja.

– No has agregado la harina…

– Es que la tienes en la nariz.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Peeta desconcertado. Entonces Gale le arrojó un puño de harina a la cara del ojiazul. Soltó una carcajada por ver al rubio con la cara blanca.

Peeta se limpió los ojos y tosió.

– ¿Crees que es gracioso, eh? – y fue la revancha. Arrojó un puñado de harina más voluminoso a la cara de Gale. Peeta río y fue cuando la guerra de comida dio su comienzo.

Al finalizar, ambos están tirados en el piso con sus ropas pegajosas y mugrosas. Cuando menos lo esperaron, el día había finalizado.

– Debo irme – dijo Gale levantándose del suelo.

– No te irás pegajoso a tu casa… ven – Peeta se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Gale y lo condujo por la casa hasta la segunda planta. Abrió la puerta de otra habitación donde sólo había una cama, una mesita de noche y un ropero.

Peeta abrió el ropero y buscó entre su ropa.

– Ten – le tendió a Gale ropa limpia y de su medida –. Se suponía que eran para mi hermano mayor, aunque ellos tampoco se mudaron aquí – Gale sonrió –. Ven, puedes ducharte aquí…

Peeta lo condujo hasta su habitación y a su cuarto de baño personal. Abrió las llaves de agua, llenando la tina y agregando burbujas y aceites refrescantes. Le dio un par de toallas a Gale y le dijo que se podía duchar allí mismo.

– Esto es un poco inapropiado…

– Somos algo así como pareja, ¿no? – dijo Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros –. A mí no me molesta.

Gale sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica al escuchar esa frase que había recitado Peeta. En realidad, Gale ya se sentía como pareja de Peeta y eso no le incomodaba en absoluto. Para Gale, el chico rubio era lindo y amable. Le sonrió Y asintió.

– Somos pareja.

– Iré a vigilar el pan, tárdate todo lo que quieras.

Por último le sonrió y salió de la habitación de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Él nunca había tomado una ducha tan relajante como aquella. Se sentía la frescura de los aceites en el agua caliente, y las burbujas flotando en el agua. Se recostó en la amplia tina, apoyando su cabeza y dejándose llevar por el momento. Cerró sus ojos, y sintió la frescura en el aire. Después de unos minutos, creyó que era suficiente y se salió de la tina. Secó su cuerpo y se vistió. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Peeta sentado en la mesa del comedor.

– Es hora de irme – Peeta lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal. Gale ya caravana entre sus manos todo el pan que había horneado junto a Peeta –. Trataré de venir más seguido.

– No es necesario, terminas extenuado después de las arduas horas de trabajo en las minas.

– Pero vendré para estar contigo – Gale acarició la barbilla de Peeta y este se sonrojó y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

– Bien. Sólo si no estás muy cansado.

– Hasta luego…

Se abrazaron, y a partir de ahí las cosas ya no estaban tan tensas. El abrazo fue cálido y largo.

Cuando se retiró, Peeta cerró la puerta.

– ¡Peeta!

Abrió la puerta inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de Gale.

– ¿Qué ocu…?

– Te quiero – Gale sonrió y con esa simple frase, Peeta sintió que era elevado por los aires hasta tocar las nubes.

Peeta jaló a Gale de la camisa, obligándolo a entrar mientras lo besaba con fuerza.

– Mejor vete, Gale – le besó su mejilla levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies –. Yo también te quiero.

Con una mirada gris, Gale le sonrió y se retiró. Cuando se fue, Peeta se duchó y se quedó media hora dentro de la tina, reflexionando los sucesos. Si sentía algo por Gale, y no sólo era físicamente puesto que Gale le parecía muy apuesto, sino emocionalmente. Al principio creyó que su revelación en el bosque había sido repentina y un tanto inapropiada, pero después asimiló la situación y cada palabra que había salido de sus labios era cierta.

Peeta estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gale.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Haganmelo saber con un review, en serio amo a las personas cuando me dejan sus comentarios. No deben estar registrados en la página para dejar uno, por favor no les lleva más de tres minutos hacerlo! Bueno, sin más :3 nos vemos la próxima actualización y lo haré lo antes posible, lo promet. (Ya viene la amena… me callo é.e)**

**Un beso :***

**– Josué, TributeRusher**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno este capítulo, literal, es sacado del libro. Sin embargo yo comenté que sería adaptación así que espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco a **GerryonGerald**, **ThoriCabrt**, **Luis**, **Roja**, **I Love KL**, **gatitokar95**, **Julia** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Este capítulo es para uds.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Katniss debía cazar por Gale antes de mediodía, puesto que sus estilistas llegarían en unas horas para embellecerla para el tour de la victoria. Después de tener las presas en su mano, se dirigió a su antiguo hogar: su pequeña casa en la Veta. Allí se cambió por ropa decente dejando a un lado la que solía utilizar para cazar.

Se dirigió a casa de Gale y le entregó las presas a Hazelle.

La mujer sonrió al ver el botín y agarró el castor por la cola, sopesándolo:

– Esto servirá́ para un buen estofado.

– Y tiene buena piel – respondió Katniss. Le sirvió una taza de infusión, y la sujetó con ambas manos para calentárselas –. ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelva de la gira estaba pensando en llevarme a Rory conmigo de vez en cuando, después de la escuela, para enseñarle a disparar.

– Eso estaría bien. A Gale le gustaría hacerlo, pero solo tiene libres los domingos, y creo que últimamente le gusta guardárselos para Peeta.

– ¿Peeta? – preguntó Katniss completamente desconcertada y confundía. Por dentro, ardía. Antes los domingos los guardaba para mí, se dijo Katniss. No comprendía por qué ahora pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Tragó la infusión rápidamente, estaba muy caliente por lo que al pasar por su garganta le quemó. Se apartó de la mesa.

– Lo siento Hazelle, debo irme – la muchacha se acercó hasta Hazelle –. Será mejor que me vaya y me ponga presentable para las cámaras.

– Disfruta de la comida – respondió Hazelle, dándole un abrazo.

– Por supuesto.

Gale había faltado aquel día a las minas para disfrutar del tiempo restante con Peeta, la persona de la que se había enamorado este último mes. Estaban en la cueva donde se habían ocultado con anterioridad. Gale tenía un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Peeta, mientras el muchacho de cabello dorado abrazaba el torso de Gale.

– ¿Sabes algo? Esto ya no me es raro para mí… – murmuró Gale. La situación entre ellos ya se había fortalecido y la vergüenza que les provocaba demostrar sus verdaderos sentí nos al otro, ya había desaparecido.

– Lo sé – Peeta besó el pecho de su pareja y volvió a abrazarlo –. Ahora es todo lo que deseo.

– Peeta… que ocurrirá en la Gira de la Victoria, ya sabes, ¿entre tú y Katniss? – Esa pregunta hizo que Peeta dejara de abrazar a Gale y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

– Nada. Solamente actuación, Gale – aseguró Peeta, y la sinceridad en sus palabras se reflejaba en sus hermosos y brillante ojos azules. Se acercó hasta los labios de Gale y los besó.

Se formó un largo y apasionado beso, mientras Gale pasaba sus dedos por el dorado y suave cabello de Peeta.

– Lo prometo… – Peeta se puso de pie y le dio un largo beso a su pareja cuando ambos ya estaban a pocos metros de la alambrada. Peeta acarició toda la espalda de Gale con sus manos, mientras el chico alto y fornido acuñaba la barbilla con tres de sus dedos – Es hora… – abrazó a su novio tratando de aspirar su olor y después se separó de él, dirigiéndose a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Cuando entró en su solitaria casa, preparó la bañera con aceites refrescantes y duró allí adentro alrededor de una hora. Al salir, se vistió y se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de Haymitch. Al verlo hecho un desastre mientras dormía sobre la mesa, decidió despertarlo.

– ¡Levántate! – Agitó a Haymitch unas veces hasta que reaccionó – ¡Levántate, Haymitch!

El hombre gruño y levantó la mirada.

– Te hubieras quedado con tu novio…

– No menciones nada. Cuando te lo dijiste, me prometiste que…

– Ya, ya. Tranquilo – lo calló y volvió a esconder su cara en la mesa. Peeta le dio una palmada en la cima de la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Alguien entró a la casa, e intentó despertar a Haymitch nuevamente. Katniss.

– ¡Levántate, Haymitch, es el día de la gira! – Katniss llenó un cubeta con agua fría y sé la arrojó al hombre sobre el cuerpo.

Haymitch respondió casi al instante cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con la helada agua. Pateó la silla y blandeaba un cuchillo. Acuchilló el aire hasta que se percató de Katniss.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, rabioso.

– Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.

– ¿Qué?

– Fue idea tuya – insisto.

– ¿Por qué́ estoy mojado? – pregunta, después de acordarse de lo que le digo.

– No podía despertarte. Mira, si querías una niñera, se la hubieras pedido a Peeta.

– ¿Pedirme el qué? – la tensión se acumuló en el aire cuando Peeta y Katniss intercambiaron miradas.

El rubio dejó sobre la mesa una hogaza de pan recién horneado, Haymitch le entregó el cuchillo para que cortase el pan.

– Te pedí́ que me despertaras sin provocarme una neumonía – dijo Haymitch.

Peeta cortó un trozo de pan y se lo entregó a Haymitch.

– ¿Quieres un trozo?

– No, he comido en el Quemador – respondió Katniss –, pero gracias.

– De nada – respondió, igual de serio que Katniss

Haymitch tiró la camisa mojada al suelo, entre la porquería de hogar que tenía

– Brrr. Ustedes dos tienen que darle un poco de calor al asunto antes de que empiece el espectáculo.

Tenía razón. La audiencia sólo esperaba a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Para Katniss era duro, pero aún más para Peeta puesto que Gale y él eran pareja en sumo secreto.

– Date un baño, Haymitch – dijo Katniss, limitándose a decir.

Salió de la casa de su mentor y se dirigió a su casa. Al poner un pie en el interior, su madre apareció y le ordenó que se quitara los zapatos. Le quitó el bolso repleto de suministros y le informó que alguien había venido a visitarla. ¿Pero quién? Un hombre condujo a Katniss hasta el estudio. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontró con un hombre bajito leyendo un libro, levantó su mirada para verla y Katniss comprendió que estaba ante el mismísimo Presidente Snow.

El olor a rosas y a sangre bailaba en al aire, e iba aumentado su hedor al acercarse más al presidente. Katniss sabía con certeza que estaba en un gran lío, puesto que el presidente Snow nunca visitaba a los vencedores antes de las Giras. La muchacha se quedó mirando los ojos de serpiente del hombre mientras estaba inmóvil.

– Creo que esta situación será́ mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos – dijo –. ¿Te parece bien?

– Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo – respondió Katniss.

– A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieras problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó

– No.

– Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que una chica que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé́ que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermana y todos esos... primos – hizo énfasis en la última palabra, queriendo dar a entender que sabía a la perfección que Gale no compartía algún parentesco con Katniss.

El Presidente miró a Katniss unos instantes sin esbozar alguna expresión en su semblante.

– Tomemos asiento – Katniss acató las órdenes, sentándose frente al escritorio en una silla. Snow se sentó detrás del escritorio, como si la habitación fuera de su propiedad –. Tengo un problema, señorita Everdeen – le dijo el presidente Snow –. Un problema que empezó́ en el instante en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena– se reincorporó en su asiento y se inclinó sobre el escritorio –. Si el Vigilante Jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiese tenido algo de cerebro, los habría reducido a polvo al instante. Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental, y aquí́ estás. ¿Sabes dónde está él?

Katniss asintió con terror invadiendo su cuerpo. «Muerto» Sé dijo Katniss.

– Después de aquello no quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la historia de la loca de amor. La gente del Capitolio se quedó́ bastante convencida. Por desgracia, en los distritos no todo el mundo se tragó́ tu actuación.

Debo de haber puesto cara de asombro, porque él se da cuenta y sigue hablando.

– Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en los demás distritos. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu truquito de las bayas como un acto de desafío, no como un acto de amor. Y si una chica del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir indemne, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

– ¿Se han producido levantamientos? – Indagó la muchacha

– Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución. – El presidente Snow se frotó un punto sobre la ceja izquierda –. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los supervivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con el Capitolio, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

Katniss pronunció esas palabras que nunca se atrevió a articular sobre el Capitolio, y por un instante pensó que serían las últimas que lograría expresar

– Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede hacer que se derrumbe.

El presidente la observó fijamente con malicia burbujeante en sus ojos.

– Es frágil, aunque no de la manera que tú supones.

El hombre del Capitolio preguntó si el presidente deseaba un té, que aceptó con amabilidad. La madre entró con una bandeja y un juego de porcelana. El hombre le indicó donde dejarlo y Katniss observó unas galletas glaseadas que sólo Peeta habría podido cocinar.

– Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer – comentó el presidente Snow, adulador.

– ¿Le traigo algo más? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso, si tiene hambre – ofreció.

– No, esto es simplemente perfecto, gracias – respondió él. Su madre se percata que ha terminado y se retira de la habitación.

El presidente Snow sirvió dos tazas de té́.

– No quería iniciar ningún levantamiento.

– Te creo. Da igual, tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya Panem.

– ¿Por qué́ no me mata y ya está́? – le soltó.

– ¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

– Pues prepare un accidente.

– ¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías, si lo estuvieses observando desde fuera.

– Entonces dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré.

– Ojalá fuera así́ de simple – respondió. Levantó una de las galletas con flores y la examina –. Encantadoras. ¿Las ha hecho tu madre?

– Peeta – respondió, sin las fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada.

– Peeta. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida?

– Bien.

– ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto te era indiferente? – preguntó, mojando la galleta en la té.

– No me es indiferente.

– Sin embargo, quizá́ no estés tan enamorada del joven como intentas hacerle creer al resto del país. Además, él ya se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo…

– ¿Y quién dice que no lo esté? – farfulló Katniss.

– Yo – respondió el presidente –. Y no estaría aquí́ si fuese la única persona con dudas. ¿Cómo le va a tu guapo primo?

– No lo sé́... No...

– Habla, señorita Everdeen. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio. No le haces ningún favor desapareciendo con él en el bosque todos los domingos. Sobre todo si interfiere en sus movimientos…

– Por favor, no le haga daño a Gale – susurró Katniss –. Sólo es un amigo. Es mi amigo desde hace años. Es lo único que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todos creen que somos primos. Hemos estado distanciados… ya nada es como antes.

– Sólo me interesa cómo afecta eso a la dinámica de Peeta hacia contigo, que, a su vez, afecta al estado de los distritos.

– Será lo mismo durante la gira: estaré́ tan enamorada de él como antes.

– ¿Y él lo estará?

Katniss asintió sin comprender lo que trataba de comunicar el presidente con exactitud.

– ¿Como siempre? – me corrige el presidente Snow.

– Como siempre – confirmó.

– El problema es que tendrás que hacerlo aún mejor si queremos evitar los levantamientos. Esta gira será́ tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación.

– Lo sé. Lo haré. Convenceré́ a todo el mundo de que no estaba desafiando al Capitolio, de que estaba loca de amor.

El presidente Snow se levantó y limpió los hinchados labios con una servilleta.

– Apunta más alto, por si te quedas corta.

– ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo voy a apuntar más alto?

– Convénceme a mí – respondió. Soltó la servilleta y recuperó su libro. Katniss dio un respingo cuando notó que le susurró al oído–. Por cierto, dile a Peeta que conozco su "secretito"…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Me gustaría ver su review aunque ug, fue (casi) igual que el libro… espero no haberlos aburrido, lol**

**Nos vemos la próxima actualización.**

**Un beso, **

**Josué.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola n.n como están?! Espero y se encuentren bien. Les he traído un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Okay, este capítulo (al igual que el anterior) la mayoría de partes son basadas en varios capítulos del libro En Llamas,muero recuerden es una adaptación. **

**Sólo me queda por decir que quiero agradecer a **GerryonGerald**, ** ,Julia** y **ThoriCabrt** por comentar en capitulo previo! Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

– ¿Estás listo, Peeta? – le preguntó Portia frente a la puerta principal. El muchacho estaba increíblemente nervioso porque debía comenzar una actuación ante todo Panem pero una gran mentira ante su amado, Gale. Sólo tenía cinco segundos para respirar y colocarse el disfraz del trágico amante.

Cuatro. Respiró profundamente.

Tres. Su corazón se agitó.

Dos. Quería dejar de mentir.

Uno.

– ¡Vamos, Peeta! – Portia abrió la puerta y Peeta salió. Era momento del espectáculo.

A varios metros, estaba Katniss. No había reporteros, sino cámaras de alta tecnología que seguían los movimientos de ambos vencedores. Peeta esbozó una amplia sonrisa y cuando se volvió para mirar a Katniss, ella corría a él. En menos de cinco segundos, la chica derribó a Peeta. Y entonces ella lo besó, después de meses…

Durante las despedidas, Peeta deseó ver a Gale entre la multitud que rodeaba la estación de tren. Levantaba el cuello lo más que podía aunque para su decepción, su despedida había sido antes.

* * *

Katniss no podía dormir durante la noche, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Haymitch. Así que se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió al camarote de su mentor. Tocó varias la puerta con el dorso de su mano hasta que con el ceño fruncido, el hombre abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó; los efluvios del vino se metían por las fosas nasales de la chica.

– Tengo que hablar contigo – susurró Katniss.

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó, y ella asintió –. Más te vale que sea importante. – Se quedó esperando –. ¿Y?

– Hace mucho calor en el tren – dijo.

– Sé lo que necesitas.

Haymitch corrió por el vestíbulo y abrió una puerta, una potente ráfaga provocó que diera un traspié y tropezara. Salió del tren con Katniss siguiendo sus pasos. El mentor se volvió.

– Dime.

Katniss le contó cada detalle sin preámbulos. Iba directo al grano, porque la situación le erizaba los finos vellos de los brazos. Cuando le explicó lo ocurrido durante la visita de Snow, Katniss sufría constantes escalofríos que recorrían toda su espalda.

– Entonces no puedes fallar.

– Si pudieras ayudarme en este viaje… —empezó.

– No, Katniss, no es solo el viaje.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Aunque lo logres, volverán dentro de unos cuantos meses para llevarnos a todos a los juegos. Ahora Peeta y tú son mentores, lo serán todos los años a partir de este momento. Y todos los años volverán a revivir el romance y a televisar todos los detalles de su vida privada, así que nunca jamás podrás hacer otra cosa que no sea vivir feliz para siempre con ese chico.

Eso dejó en claro una cosa, Katniss y Peeta se debían casar.

Regresaron al vagón, y Haymitch se sentía un tanto mal por Peeta. El conocía a la perfección cada detalle del romance de Peeta que mantenía con el supuesto primo de Katniss. Debía decírselo, aunque esa noche no era la indicada.

* * *

Ya se acercaban al Distrito 11, y después de que los estilistas dejaran emperifollada a la muchacha, ella se unió al resto de sus amigos al comedor. Ella trataba de meterse en la conversación, pero le era casi imposible. El tren se detuvo, y Effie comenzó con un ataque de pánico al retrasarse en su horario.

– ¡A nadie le importa, Effie! – gritó Katniss –. ¡Es verdad, no le importa a nadie!

Katniss se retiró del comedor después de que todos los presentes le dirigieran miradas frívolas. Salió del tren y respiró aire fresco. Pensó que alguien la seguiría, pero nadie lo hizo. Al regresar con las ideas ordenadas en su cabeza, le ofreció una disculpa a Effie.

Después se dirigió al último vagón donde había sillas y una ventana panorámica. Esta vez Peeta la siguió. Katniss estaba apoyada sobre la ventana y entonces antes de adentrarse a un túnel, sus ojos alcanzaron a aparecían un grafiti de su broche de sinsajo.

– ¿Viste eso? – preguntó Katniss volviéndose a Peeta.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nada.

Querían apreciar como es el distrito 11, se imaginaban campos hermosos, sin embago fue todo lo contrario. Se acercaban a una inmensa valla reforzada con alambre de púas, torres de vigilancia. Los campos parecían interminables, hombres; mujeres; niños trabajando en medio del caluroso día y sólo llevaban sombreros de paja de los cubrían del sol.

El tren llegó a la estación y los estilistas le dieron los últimos retoques a las vestimentas. En el andén, no había comité de bienvenida sino agentes de la paz que los escoltan a la parte trasera de un camión. Cerraron las puertas y Effie se quejó ya que sentía como si fuesen delincuentes. El camión se detuvo en la parte trasera del Edificio de Justicia y todo el grupo bajó del transporte.

Se alistaron después de que el alcalde los presentara. Las puertas se abrieron a la par y allí iba de nuevo la actuación.

Había aplausos y la plaza estaba llena de gente. Al final, construyeron dos plataformas para las familias de los tributos caídos. En la plataforma de Thresh sólo estaba una anciana encorvada y una chica alta y musculosa. Katniss admiró a la familia de Rue, y sintió un golpe en su pecho. El alcalde leyó un discurso y después dos niñas pequeñas le ofrecieron dos ramos de flores a cada vencedor. Peeta se encargó de los discursos y de leer las tarjetas que Effie les entregó. Agregaba comentarios acerca de los tributos.

– Aunque no servirá para compensar sus pérdidas, como muestra de agradecimiento, me gustaría darle a cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito 11 un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El público comenzó a gritar hacia los chicos. Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Katniss pidió una oportunidad de hablar ante el micrófono.

– ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen, por favor! – Katniss se acercó al micrófono, con el corazón palpitando a mil kilómetros por hora –. Quiero dar las gracias a los tributos del distrito 11. Sólo hablé con Thresh una vez, lo suficiente para que me perdonara la vida. Aunque no lo conocía, siempre lo respeté. Por su fuerza, por negarse a jugar en unos términos que no fuesen los suyos. Los profesionales querían que se uniese a ellos desde el principio, pero él no quiso. Lo respetaba por eso.

Era momento de hablar de los momentos que compartió con Rue, se le hizo un fuerte duro en el garganta pero aclaró su garganta y tomó fuerzas para continuar hablando.

– Sin embargo, me parece que sí conocía a Rue, y ella siempre estará conmigo. Todas las cosas bellas me la recuerdan. La veo en las flores amarillas que crecen en la Pradera, junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Y, sobre todo, la veo en mi hermana, Prim. Gracias por sus hijos – dijo Katniss levantando la barbilla y dirigiéndose al público –. Y gracias a todos por el pan.

Un anciano silbó las cuatro notas y se llevó los tres dedos medios de la mano izquierda a los labios y los elevó hacia Katniss. Después toda la multitud hizo lo mismo.

Les indicaron que entraran al Edificio de Justicia, pero Katniss olvidó las flores así que regresó por ellas. Presenciaron un asesinato, ya que un par de agentes de la paz llevaron a rastras al viejo que silbó las cuatro notas hasta el pie de la escalera y le metieron un balazo en la cabeza.

Entraron de nuevo al Edificio de Justicia con cientos de preguntas por parte de Effie acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Haymitch les ordenó a ambos que lo siguieran hasta un ático en el edificio.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Haymitch? – preguntó Peeta.

– Será mejor que te lo cuente ella.

Katniss obedeció de mala gana. Empezó a hablar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Me dijo que conocía tu secreto y yo… – Explicó Katniss mirando a Peeta.

– Espera, cariño – interrumpió Haymitch –. No mencionaste nada acerca de que Snow conoce el secreto de Peeta.

El muchacho estaba congelado, inmóvil en su lugar. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a su mentor con los ojos inyectados de sangre y humedecidos por las lágrimas.

– ¡Ya estoy harto de que me oculten todo a mí! – Gritó Peeta desde su alma, con las lágrimas cayendo por su semblante – ¡Yo también tengo familia y a…! – terminó con un hilo de voz al ni siquiera poder pensar en el nombre de su novio –. ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasamos, siguen ocultándome cosas?! ¡Me largo!

Peeta se retiró ocultando sus ojos entre sus manos, estaba furioso, triste, preocupado, sentía traición…

* * *

El muchacho no asistió a la cena, se sentía terrible como para demostrar la cara. El resto del equipo había mentido por Peeta, diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto con un estómago revuelto. Katniss se sentía mal por él así que se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Peeta.

– Peeta…

– ¿Qué quieres? – el chico había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía furioso –. Si vas a pedir una disculpa, debería ser yo quien lo haga primero. Haymitch me ha dicho que estuvo mal gritarte, pero ambos nos hemos ocultado secretos. Ya no tiene sentido, ¿no? lo de ser sinceros entre nosotros.

– Ninguno…

– ¿Y enserio fue la única vez que besaste a Gale? – Peeta ocultó a la perfección los celos que experimentaba en aquel momento con una sonrisa divertida.

– Sí.

* * *

El tour en los distrito fue horripilante; las familias de ambos tributos observaban a los vencedores con ira mientras la multitud gritaba, pero nada de vitoreo. Los agentes de la paz tuvieron que forzarlos a retirarse inmediatamente, se dirigieron al Capitolio al finalizar las cenas con los respectivos alcaldes.

Allí estaban repletos de entrevistas y apariciones en público. Cuando regresaron al Centro de Entrenamiento, Katniss habló durante su estancia en el ascensor.

– Debemos casarnos – soltó Katniss. Era la única manera de que la habitantes en los distritos se tragaran su frase del romance entre ambos.

Peeta sintió un nudo en su pecho y con sus ojos húmedos, miró a Katniss al instante en que las puertas del ascensor de abrieron a la par.

– Bien, hagámoslo.

Salió llorando y Katniss miró a Haymitch, desconcertada en su totalidad.

– Creía que él lo quería.

– No así, no contigo… – respondió Haymitch dejando sola a Katniss en el elevador.

* * *

Al caer la noche, en un escenario colocado frente al Centro de Entrenamiento, ambos vencedores respondieron una serie de preguntas hacia Caesar Ficklerman. La entrevista estaba siendo televisada por todo Panem. Gale estaba viendo la entrevista junto con su familia en un pequeño televisor que el gobierno les había otorgado hace tiempo. El muchacho sólo se quedó admirando la programación por ver a su amado. Cuando lo vio en su pantalla su corazón se aceleró. Se reincorporó aún con Posy sentada en una de sus piernas.

– ¿Y qué pasará en su futuro…? – preguntó Caesar.

Entonces Peeta hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le propuso matrimonio a Katniss. La cámara enfocó la cara de Peeta, que al parecer estaba feliz aunque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario. Katniss aceptó, Caesar y la audiencia se alocaron.

Gale tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas en lo más profundo de su garganta. Levantó a Posy y la sentó en el regazo de su madre. Se levantó del sillón y salió de su casa. Aquel día era domingo y en el distrito 12 aún se ponía el sol. Corrió al bosque y allí lloró después de años de no hacerlo.

El presidente Snow realizó una visita a los prometidos durante la entrevista, y con un gesto demostró que Katniss no lo había conseguido.

– ¿Qué les parece si organizamos les organizamos una boda aquí mismo, en el Capitolio?

Caesar le preguntó al presidente si tenía una fecha en mente.

– Bueno, antes de fijar la fecha habría que aclarar un poco las cosas con la madre de Katniss – respondió Snow. El público rompió a reír y el presidente rodeo a Katniss con un brazo—. Quizá si todo el país se empeña logremos casarte antes de los treinta.

– Seguramente tendrá que aprobar una nueva ley – respondió Katniss con una risita.

– Si no hay más remedio – repuso él, de buen humor.

* * *

– El Palacio Presidencial, la fiesta del año – dijo Effie con su brío mientras caminaba en medio de los vencedores –. Quiero ver ojos brillantes, barbillas en alto, y sonrisas – hizo unos ademanes con sus manos y después señaló a la muchacha sin mirar atrás –. Y te estoy hablando a ti, Katniss. Ahora, habrá fotógrafos, entrevistas… todo el mundo esta aquí para celebrarlos, ¡mis vencedores!

Llegaron a un arco donde se podía apreciar la multitud vestida con colores alegres y ropas extravagantes, llevaban su copa de vino en lo alto mientras caminaban de un lado a otro.

– Respiren profundo, chicos. Todo esto es para ustedes… – suspiró Effie conmocionada.

– Que acogedor – dijo Peeta sarcásticamente. Effie apretó sus labios y se volvió hacia Peeta, haciendo un ademan con su mano.

– ¡Actitud! – la mujer dio media vuelta retomando la compostura –. Vamos, vamos.

Cruzaron entre un grupo de invitados, y Peeta sentía como algunos hombres y mujeres los tocaban. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero era extraño sentir el roce de una mano en la espalda baja. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala.

– ¡Oh, y hay una habitación de caoba! – exclamó Effie dejando a los dos en completa soledad.

Había un gran arco en la sala donde del otro lado, había una terraza con cientos de mesas repletas de deliciosos platillos.

– Quiero probar todo lo que haya en la sala – le dijo Katniss a Peeta. Ambos sabían que debían actuar lo mejor posible porque estaban delante de las cámaras.

– Pues vas a tener que ir con calma.

– Bien, sólo un bocado de cada platillo.

Recorrieron las mesas, atiborrándose de comida. Era exquisita en pocas palabras. No se esforzaban en buscar compañía, y no estaban solos ni un minuto. La atracción de la fiesta eran ellos, y nadie más.

– ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? – preguntó Octavia a Katniss.

– He comido, pero ya no me cabe ni un bocado más – respondió la chica.

Los tres estilistas de Katniss rieron, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido gracioso.

– ¡Nadie deja que eso lo detenga! – exclamó Flavius. Los condujeron a unas mesas donde había copas con una sustancia trasparente –. ¡Bébete esto!

– ¡Aquí no! – chilló Octavia.

– Tienes que hacerlo ahí – explicó Venia, señalando las puertas que daban a los servicios.

Peeta miró de nuevo la copa y lo entendió todo.

– ¿Quieren decir que esto me hará vomitar?

– Claro – respondió Octavia, entre las carcajadas generales—, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

Peeta dejó la copa sobre la mesa e invitó a bailar a su acompañante. Bailaron una de las canciones lentas que Effie les había enseñado uno de los bailes de pareja lentos.

– Crees que puedes aguantarlo todo, que quizá no sean tan malos, y entonces… – Deja la frase sin terminar –. Allá en los distritos la gente se muere de hambre, y aquí vomitan para meterse más.

– Peeta, nos traen aquí para divertirse viendo cómo nos matamos entre nosotros – le digo –. Te aseguro que esto no es nada, en comparación.

– Sí, ya lo sé. Es que a veces no puedo seguir soportándolo. Llega un momento en que… no estoy seguro de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. – Hace una pausa y susurra –: Quizá estábamos equivocados, Katniss.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre intentar calmar las cosas en los distritos – dijo Peeta –. Lo siento.

– Guárdatelo para casa.

Portia apareció con un hombre, el nuevo Jefe de los Vigilantes llamado Plutarch Heavensbee. Le pidió a Peeta que si podría bailar una pieza con Katniss, él muchacho Le permitió y, el jefe bailó con Katniss.

Charlaron sobre la fiesta y diversos temas de conversación que surgían sin más. Katniss recordó que Plutarch fue aquel hombre que cayó durante su entrenamiento privado.

– Oh, usted es el que… – Katniss comenzó a reír al recordar tal escena.

– Sí, y te agradará saber que no he logrado recuperarme – respondió Plutarch.

– Bien. Entonces, ¿este año es usted el Vigilante Jefe? Debe de ser un gran honor.

– Entre tú y yo, no había muchos voluntarios para el trabajo. La responsabilidad del resultado de los juegos es una carga muy pesada.

– ¿Están preparando ya los juegos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? – preguntó Katniss.

– Oh, sí. Bueno, llevan años planificándose, claro. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. No obstante, el, digamos, tono de los juegos se está decidiendo ahora. Aunque no te lo creas, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche.

Plutarch dio un paso atrás y sacó un reloj de oro que colgaba de una cadena enganchada a su chaleco. Abrió la tapa, miró la hora y frunció el ceño.

– Tendré que irme pronto – añadió, volviendo el reloj para que vea la hora–. Empieza a medianoche.

– Parece un poco tarde para… – empezó a decir, hasta que vió algo que la distrae: Plutarch pasó el pulgar por la superficie de cristal del reloj y, por un momento, apareció una imagen brillante, como si la iluminase la luz de las velas. Se trataba de otro sinsajo, igual que el broche que Katniss llevaba en el vestido, solo que éste desaparece.

El Vigilante cierra el reloj.

– Es muy bonito – le dijo.

– Bueno, es más que bonito. Es único – le aseguró –. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que me he ido a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones son secretas, aunque me ha parecido seguro contártelo.

– Sí, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambos se dieron la mano, y Plutarch hizo una pequeña reverencia que era habitual allí en el Capitolio.

– Bueno, nos veremos el verano que viene en los juegos, Katniss. Mis mejores deseos por tu compromiso y buena suerte con tu madre.

– La necesitaré.

Se despidieron y dieron las gracias. Se retiraron al tren y Katniss deseó hablar con Peeta a solas en último vagón del tren.

Desde las ventanas panorámicas se podía observar las estrellas que iluminaban es oscuro cielo de aquella noche. Katniss se sentó en el sillón y enfocó su mirada en el cielo en movimiento.

– Todavía quedan varios eventos en nuestra agenda, como el Festival de la Recolección en el Distrito 12…

– Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? – sugirió Peeta –. Hey – dijo con una sonrisa –. ¿Podría confiarte algo?

Katniss alzó una ceja. Peeta y ella había acordado intentar ser amigos, puesto que se habían percatado que no sentían algo serio entre ellos.

– Por supuesto.

– Estoy enamorado de Gale.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, fue casi igual al libro u.u pero no me odien, ya conocen las razones xD Que les pareció? Me gustaría conocer su opinión escrito en un pequeño review, es para la causa(?**

**Nos leeremos el próximo capítulo!**

**Un beso,**

**Josué **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellou *inserte entonación de Effie* ¿cómo están mis queridos lectores? primero quiero disculparme por mi demora en actualizar, pero es que tuve un bloqueo desde que terminé mi novela porque me di un descanso pero estoy de poco a poquito regresando a mis hábitos, es que en verdad terminar una novela te deja extenuado lol.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo me he basado mucho en la película puesto que la descargué de una página (WOO HOO) y en realidad me ha ayudado mucho puesto que hay escenas tan cúl que me encantan y las desarrollo aquí x3**

**Es algo súper importante: mas adelante habrá smut (situaciones relatadas con detalle que son un tanto explícitas) pero dejeme aclarar que el smut es romántico, erótico, bla bla bla, no es algo que causé repugnancia porque como a mi no me gustan que lo cause siempre que escribo estas escenas trato de no hacerlas asquerosas en ese ámbito. Espero y que por este detalle no me abandonen u.u no se preocupen, todavía quedan varios capitulos para que el rango T cambie a M+ (no se preocupen, siempre aviso ;3 )**

**Por último agradezco a **GerryonGerald**, **Julia**, **Luis** y a la persona a quien tanto amo: **Roja,** por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior.**

**Nos leemos en las notas de pie de página ;) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Su llegada al Distrito 12 no fuel del todo como lo esperaban. Peeta estaba ansioso por encontrarse con la presencia de su amado, esperando con sus brazos abiertos para acunarlo en un dulce abrazó de bienvenida. Sin embargo, no fue así.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el distrito, los estilistas se dispusieron a embellecerlos para la cena con el alcalde Undersee. Portia y los estilistas ayudantes arreglaron a Peeta, lo condujeron hasta la primera planta donde se celebraría la cena con el alcalde. Katniss fue vestida con un hermoso vestido plateado con el perfecto maquillaje para que sus ojos resaltasen. Todavía quedaba una cena para que comenzara la fiesta, así que un deseo por buscar a una amistad surgió dentro de Katniss. Ella se sentía terrible con la noticia que Peeta le dio hace unos cuantos días en el tren. Casi lo bofetea pero contuvo sus ganas. «¡Enamorado de Gale!» se quejaba Katniss hasta que despertó a todo el mundo y Haymitch trató de tranquilizarla.

Cuando bajó a la segunda planta, puesto que allí estaba la habitación de Magde, cruzó por el estudio de su padre. El televisor estaba encendido y estaban transmitiendo imágenes de la fiesta en el Palacio Presidencial. Katniss decidió que era mejor salir del estudio, aunque un pitido la interrumpió e hizo que se volviera hacia la pantalla holográfica.

**Ultimas noticias sobre el distrito 8**

Apareció en la pantalla fundida en negro. Después aparece una locutora con el cabello encanecido con la voz ronca. La situación en los distritos ha cambiado, dijo la locutora. Habían puesto nivel de alerta 3. Las imágenes mostraban gente en la plaza donde hace unos días habían dado su discurso, había incendios y caos. Estaba siendo testigo de un levantamiento.

Salió un tanto mareada de la habitación, y se apoyó sobre una pared para tranquilizarse. El alcalde divisó a Katniss y le preguntó que si buscaba a Magde. La muchacha le asintió, poniendo como excusa que quería mostrarle su vestido. El alcalde le indicó donde era la habitación apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Entró a su estudio, y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

El presidente Snow estaba tomando la cena en el comedor junto el nuevo jefe de vigilantes, Plutarch Heavensbee. Había un televisor holográfico frente a ellos, contemplando las mismas imágenes caóticas que Katniss había visto.

– Míralos – dijo el presidente Snow –. Ella no es lo que creen. No es una líder, sólo quiere salvar su propio pellejo, así de simple.

– Creo que eso es cierto – afirmó Plutarch.

– Sé ha convertido en un faro de esperanza para la rebelión. Tiene que ser eliminada.

– Estoy de acuerdo que debería morir pero en la manera correcta, en el momento adecuado – comentó el jefe –. Movida por movida, es todo lo que debemos hacer. Katniss Everdeen es un símbolo, su sinsajo. Piensan que es una de ellos. Demostremos que es una de nosotros, sólo destruiremos su imagen. La gente hará el resto.

– ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Snow.

– Cierre los mercados negros, quítele lo que tienen. Aumente azotes y ejecuciones, y trasmítalo en vivo. Miedo al miedo mismo.

– No funcionará. El miedo no funciona mientras haya esperanza, y Katniss Everdeen les da esperanza.

– Está comprometida. Hágala el centro de atención: ¿Qué vestido usará?, azotes. ¿Cómo será el pastel?, ejecuciones. ¿Quién asistirá a la boda?, terror. Cobertura total, muéstrales que ella está con nosotros – Plutarch soltó una risita –. La odiaran tanto que la asesinaran por usted.

Snow asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Brillante.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Katniss decidió no esperar a que Gale fuese a visitarla, necesitaba a una persona en quien confiar acerca de las imágenes que había presenciado en la cena con el alcalde Undersee. Era la hora donde salían los mineros. Multitud de personas que trataban de quitarse el polvo de carbón de la piel se encaminaba a sus hogares. Gale divisó a su amiga y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. El muchacho tenía la intención de visitar a Peeta, sin embargo era una grosería alejarse de Katniss, se dijo Gale.

Se dirigieron al bosque y al instante en que llegaron a donde los árboles ya eran espesos, se sintieron en confianza para poder hablar.

– Gale… debemos irnos – sus ojos muestran un grado alto de traición. Katniss sabía que no estaba de humor como para hablar el compromiso con Peeta. Y era verdad.

Gale sentía un nudo en el pecho, traicionado por parte de Peeta y furioso con Katniss.

– El presidente Snow en persona amenazó con matarte – soltó Katniss.

Gale arqueó las cejas un poco, aunque en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Ahora sólo tenía dos prioridades: su familia y Peeta.

– ¿A alguien más?

– Bueno, no llegó a darme una copia de la lista, pero diría que incluye a nuestras familias.

Eso basta para atraerlo al fuego; se agacha delante de la chimenea para calentarse.

– ¿A no ser que hicieras qué?

– Ya no importa – respondió Katniss.

– Bueno, gracias por el aviso.

Gale estaba cortante y parecía que nada le importase en realidad. No conocía realmente sus propios sentimientos. Si, en realidad estaba furioso.

– ¿Tengo un plan, sabes?

– Pues entonces adelante, dilo – le dijo Gale. Katniss no pudo soportar más enfado en su voz y decidió hablar directo al grano.

– ¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo o con tu novio? Porque debo decir que fue puro teatro.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Katniss tragó saliva, puesto que Gale elevó su mirada previamente clavada a sus pies para mirarla directamente a los ojos. La muchacha no respondió al cabo de unos minutos de meditar y analizar cuidadosamente las palabras que estaba a punto de salir de la punta de su lengua.

– Él me lo dijo – soltó Katniss, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto para cubrirse del frío que aún reinaba en el distrito 12 –. No habrían podido ocultarlo por más tiempo… aunque si quieren seguir con ello, por mi está bien…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos te parece bien que Peeta y yo estemos enamorados?

– ¡Porque nunca estuve interesada! – exclamó Katniss.

Entre ellos, hubo cinco minutos de silencio absoluto. Compartían miradas que sostenían durante a segundos para después desviarlas hacia otro punto en el horizonte.

– Gale…

– Si no estabas interesada, ¿por qué te casarás con él?

– Era la única forma de tranquilizar a los distritos. Pero no funcionó. La única salida es escapar de aquí antes de que nos maten. El caos en las calles de otros distritos es fatal, no viste lo que yo…

– ¿Qué viste? – Preguntó Gale.

– Había una turba, incendios, y los agentes de la paz disparaban a los ciudadanos, pero el pueblo se defendía… Y es todo por mi culpa, Gale, por lo que hice en la arena. Si me hubiese suicidado con esas bayas, esto no habría pasado. Peeta habría vuelto a casa, habría vivido, y todos los demás seguirían estando a salvo.

– ¿A salvo para hacer qué? – me pregunta, en un tono más suave –. ¿Para morirse de hambre? ¿Para trabajar como esclavos? ¿Para enviar a sus hijos a la cosecha? No has hecho daño a nadie…, les has dado una oportunidad. Sólo tienen que ser lo suficientemente valientes para aprovecharla. Ya se estaba hablando en las minas. La gente quiere luchar. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está pasando! ¡Por fin está pasando! Si hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8, ¿por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no en todas partes? Podría ser el momento, lo que estábamos…

– ¡Para! No sabes lo que dices. Los agentes de la paz de los demás distritos no son como Darius, ¡ni siquiera como Cray! Las vidas de las personas de los distritos… ¡no significan nada para ellos!

– ¡Por eso tenemos que unirnos a la lucha!

– ¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten a nosotros y a mucha gente más!

– Pues vete tú – le dijo Gale –. Yo me quedaré aquí con mi familia y con Peeta.

Y con eso dio fin a su conversación, yéndose del bosque y dirigiéndose a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Gale llevaba un pavo silvestre en el hombro, con la esperanza de poder intercambiarlo en el Quemador antes de llegar y saludar a Peeta. Katniss gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando comprendió que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que escuchase las maldiciones y blasfemias que había soltado.

* * *

Decidió que convencería a Gale mientras estuviese con Peeta, así que fue en busca del muchacho ojiazul y cuando llegó ante su puerta, la tocó con el dorso de su mano y el chico no tardó en abrir.

– ¿Estabas de caza?

– No, en realidad no. Peeta, ¿está Gale aquí? – preguntó Katniss mientras alargaba el cuello para divisar el interior de la casa de Peeta.

– No, ¿por qué? ¿Te dijo que vendría…?

– Si… Da igual, debe estar en el Quemador puesto que llevaba una presa para vender, será mejor que vaya.

– Te acompaño. Se supone que debo cenar con mi familia.

Peeta cerró la puerta principal con su llave y se encaminaron al centro del distrito. Katniss le habló acerca de huir y tratar de convencer a Gale, puesto que ahora pareciese que Peeta era el único con el poder de convencer a su novio de hacer cualquier cosa.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Katniss deteniéndose por un instantes, intentando apreciar el silbido y el golpe de algo a lo lejos –. Deberíamos investigar…

Cuando se acercaron a la plaza, había una multitud que ahogaba gritos y sus semblantes estaban en shock. Se escuchaba el gemido de un muchacho, y el ruido de un latigazo contra la piel del individuo.

– Peeta, ¡sal de aquí! – exclamó Katniss al divisar a Gale con arrodillado contra un poste, con sus manos atadas y la piel de su espalda completamente desagradada y ensangrentada. Además el Quemador estaba envuelto en llamas, habían destrozado todo…

A su lado, un hombre con el uniforme de los agentes de la paz sostiene un látigo lleno de sangre, su uniforme blanco estaba salpicado con gotas de aquella sustancia caliente y espesa, elevó la mano para volver a impactar el látigo contra la espalda de Gale.

– ¡NO! – Peeta pudo ver como Katniss se abalanzó contra el hombre, interponiéndose en su camino. El látigo golpeó la cara de la chica, derribándola por el impacto. La muchacha recibió un latigazo más en su espalda, aunque no dolió puesto que llevaba su abrigo.

– Hey Catnip… vete, estoy bi-bien – susurró Gale con pocas fuerzas restantes en su cuerpo. Peeta estaba inmóvil, congelado por presenciar la tortura de su amado. Entonces Katniss se levantó y se puso frente a Gale.

– Largo, ¿acaso quieres otro? – Preguntó el agente hacia Katniss. El muchacho no respondió, pero se quedó firme delante del agente. Entonces sacó una pistola y lo apuntó.

– Adelante – lo incitó Katniss.

– ¡Pare! – la voz de Haymitch de pronto apareció, y se puso delante de Katniss. Peeta lo siguió y se sitió a un lado de este –. Ah, excelente. Ahora le provocó una cicatriz a Katniss Everdeen. ¿Qué le diré a su estilista cuando vea la marca que le ha dejado? – le dijo Haymitch.

– Ha interrumpido el castigo de un delincuente.

– Me da igual que haya eso tal acto. Mírele la mejilla, ¿cree que les parecerá bien que en la sesión fotográfica aparezca esta cicatriz?

– No es mi problema – respondió el agente.

– ¡Lo será cuando contacte al Capitolio y les diga lo que ha hecho!

– Es un cazador furtivo, además no es asunto del chico.

– Lo es, es el primo de mi prometida – respondió Peeta.

– Y no querrás ver a tres vencedores muertos, ¿cierto? Porqué debes pasar por nosotros tres antes de volver a tocar al chico – le dijo Haymitch.

– Bien, llévate a tu primo – dijo el agente dirigiéndose a Katniss –. Si se le vuelve a ver cazando, se reclutará un pelotón de fusilamiento.

La gente se dispersó rápidamente y se dispusieron a llevar a Gale con la madre de Katniss. Un par de mineros ayudaron a transportarlo hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores. Katniss entró por la puerta trasera de su casa, anunciando que era Gale a quien llevaban. Prim y la madre de Katniss recogieron la mesa del comedor y les dijeron al resto que recostaran allí a Gale boca abajo.

Peeta se apresuró a quedarse siempre a un lado de Gale, mientras este gemía y se removía de dolor tratando de incorporarse. Peeta se removía el cabello, acariciándolo para que se olvidase del dolor que sufría. La madre de Katniss abrió una botella de licor y le roció un poco por la espalda. Gale gritó de dolor y fue como una apuñalada al corazón de Peeta.

– Tranquilo – susurraba.

A nadie dentro de la sala le parecía extraño, puesto que Katniss les había explicado la situación a Prim y a su madre.

– El ojo está bien, no necesita puntada – diagnóstico Prim mientras revisaba la mejilla de Katniss.

– Necesitamos morfina – anunció la señora Everdeen.

– Katniss, la nieve. Iré por la morfina – Prim regresó con una jeringa y la clavó en la espalda de Gale, aparentando el embolo mientras la sustancia obligaba a Gale a someterse en la inconsciencia –. Así está mejor.

Peeta se sentó a un lado de Gale durante toda la noche, mientras a Gale le ponían capas y capas de nieve cubiertas en tela sobre la espalda. Allí se quedó dormido, acariciando los labios de Gale.

– Perdón por no intervenir… Katniss fue más rápida que yo…

– Ssht.

Después Peeta derramó una lágrima de su ojo.

– Peeta… quédate – soltó Gale, le temblaban los párpados pero consiguió abrirlos para encontrase con los hermosos ojos azules de su amado.

Peeta lo besó y a un centímetro de sus labios le susurró:

– Siempre.

* * *

Katniss bajó de su habitación al alba, y no quiso interrumpir en el profundo sueño de Peeta, estaba en una posición incómoda pero en realidad era lo que menos le importaba puesto que el muchacho tenía la mano de Gale entrelazada con la suya. Salió de su casa poniéndose zapatillas, se acercó al césped donde había un montículo de nieve, se arrodilló y comenzó a poner nieve en un recipiente puesto que debía ponerle otra capa a la espalda lastimada de Gale. Prim acompañó a Katniss y se arrodilló junto a ella.

– ¿Cómo va el ojo? – preguntó Prim.

– No es mi ojo lo que me preocupa – afirmó Katniss –. No entiendo cómo podemos vivir así…

– No es vivir pero… desde los últimos juegos algo es diferente. Lo puedo ver.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves?

– Esperanza.

– Sabes que lo que haga, repercute en ustedes – dijo Katniss –. Y no quiero que salgan lastimadas.

– No tienes que protegerme, o a mamá – contestó Primrose –. Estamos contigo.

Entonces las hermanas se abrazaron.

– Te quiero – le susurró Katniss a su hermana.

– Yo también te quiero.

* * *

– Y allí se cortó la trasmisión, antes de que ocurriera lo interesante – dijo Plutarch deteniendo la grabación de la flagelación de Gale Hawthorne, el supuesto primo de Katniss.

– ¿Cuantas personas lo vieron? – preguntó el presidente Snow. Estaban en una oficina, mientras el hombre canoso estaba sentado en su escritorio, Plutarch estaba de pie aún lado suyo.

– Es difícil saber. Aunque hubo un retraso de 5 segundos, pero fue muy rápido.

Snow suspiró profundamente.

– Si no puede contener a Katniss Everdeen, entonces tendré que eliminarla.

– Lo entiendo – asintió Plutarch.

– Y no sólo a ella – agregó Snow alargando su brazo, tomando el control remoto y adelantando la grabación hasta que Peeta y Haymitch intervinieron –. Sino a toda su especie.

– ¿Su especie, señor?

– Los otros vencedores, son una amenaza. Porque por ella piensan que son invencibles. Cualquier juego que esté jugando, hay algunos que no juegan con usted.

Plutarch sonrió ante lo último, mientras una "brillante idea" surgía en su cabeza.

– Hay una forma de ganar. Nosotros, los Jefes de Vigilantes, lo conocemos como arruga.

* * *

Gale estaba recostado bocabajo sobre la cama de Peeta. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que sufrió la flagelación y las heridas apenas cicatrizaban. El muchacho había convencido a Hazelle para que su hijo se quedara en su casa, puesto que no era muy justo que los hermanos menores presenciaran y escucharan los gritos de Gale. Peeta atendía muy bien a Gale, y ahora mismo estaba preparando una tina con agua fría y cubos de hielo, había agregado aceites a la bañera para que surgiera una capa espesa de espuma blanca.

– Gale – llamó Peeta, saliendo de la habitación de baño. Gale tenía un pantalón de pijama hecho de algún en su totalidad –. Ya está la ducha.

Peeta se apresuró para ayudar a Gale.

– Peeta, estoy completamente bien. Sólo sigue doliendo.

– Si necesitas algo, estaré viendo la transmisión importante…

Peeta bajó las escaleras y encendió el televisor holográfico que había en la sala. Entonces el himno y el símbolo del Capitolio aparecieron en blanco sobre un fondo negro.

Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, donde suele ser el Desfile de Tributos. El presidente Snow se acercó al podio y calló a la multitud con un ademan.

»– _Damas y Caballeros, este el 75º aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre. Como fue escrito en la Carta de los Juegos, cada veinticinco años se celebraría un Vasallaje para mantener fresca en cada generación la memoria de los que murieron y la rebelión contra el Capitolio._

"_Cada Vasallaje se distingue por juegos de significado especial. En este 75º aniversario de la derrota de la rebelión, celebramos el Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco_.«

El presidente Snow abrió el sobré y leyó la tarjeta en voz alta.

»– _En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, tres tributos serán elegidos por cada distrito. Dos de ellos, serán escogidos del grupo de los vencedores y un tercero, del grupo de la población sin importar su edad o sexo_…«

* * *

**Y se acabó el capítulo u.u lo sé, lo hubiera hecho más largo. Pero no se preocupen, trataré de no demorarme mucho en publicar. Quiero pedirles de todo corazón que me dejen un review, es como nuestra paga a los escritores de aquí, además no les quita más de tres minutos en escribir. Acepto sugerencias, quejas, de todo de comentarios.**

**Review, review, review ^~^**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

**Un beso,**

**-Josué.**


End file.
